Aftermath
by sidle77
Summary: What did Grissom go through after Sara was found in Dead Doll? This is my very first post on this site, and this style of writing is something I have never tried before, so fingers crossed. Please R&R I would love to know what you all think.


Title: Aftermath

**Title:** Aftermath

**Author**: sidle77

**Spoilers:** Set after Dead Doll

**Words:** 578

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; never will, blah…blah! (The idea is mine though!)

**Beta: **Thank you so much to the wonderful and amazing mingsmommy for your time, beta and advice. I will continue to learn (I hope) from those who are masters of their craft.

**A/N & Summary:** This idea has been in my head ever since I saw Dead Doll, I have just never put pen to paper. This is my first ever attempt at writing a piece like this. I hope it worked out. What did Grissom go through after they found Sara?

You hold her hand as she sleeps.

She's a lot cooler now.

You remember the sizzle of her skin in the helicopter when you first brushed your hand over hers.

Gently.

Softly.

The faintest of caresses.

You needed, so deeply, to assure her you were there but needed to be cautious with your grip.

Fearful of holding too tight.

Nervous at what injuries she had.

Terrified that you could lose her.

Then her eyes slowly opened and you felt your heart catch in your throat.

The slightest smile crossed your lips as her eyes met yours.

You could feel her shaking as you squeezed just that little bit more.

Reassurance – she needed that.

You're there, you're there and you won't let go.

She was struggling to hold back the tears, you could see that.

You swallowed hard because so were you.

Her fragile body was worked on all the way to Desert Palm and all you could do is watch.

Helpless, that's how you felt.

Helpless.

But, in the midst of the medical chaos your eyes never parted.

Not until she is carried from the helicopter and rushed inside.

Your apprehension grew as her fragile fingers became detached from yours, though she was desperately trying to hold onto you.

You tried to keep up with the stretcher as it hurtled down the corridor.

Your heart beat wildly as the medical ramblings of the surrounding doctors hit your ears.

Then desolation and distress as you are denied access to the treatment room.

You could only watch her disappear as you were ushered towards a waiting area.

Despite your agitated refusal to leave her side.

So you sat.

You waited.

Your fear grew as time went by.

The team arrived.

They tried to comfort you.

Assure you.

"She'll pull through…she'll be okay…"

But you didn't listen.

You were too busy staring at the endless white walls that surrounded you.

Listening to the infinite echo of the hospital bedlam that encased you.

Smelling the cringe some odour of lifelessness that occupied this place.

For the first time in your life, you were now in territory you'd never been before.

To love someone so much was putting your entire reality in peril.

You can't lose her.

You can't.

She would hold on.

She would.

Her eyes had told you that.

Hadn't they?

You can't shake the guilt.

Because you failed, she was taken.

You failed her.

You failed yourself.

An eternity of waiting.

News finally arrived.

Although your body sprang to its feet as the doctor approached, your mind was far from taking everything in.

His words floated through your subconscious.

Double fracture.

Surgery.

Excessive heat stroke.

Dehydration.

Lacerations.

Bruising.

You had the feeling you were under water as the doctor walked away.

Surgery and more waiting before you could see her fragile but beautiful face.

Hell is a place you had never been until now.

The waiting was excruciating.

Your hands were numb from the constant clenching.

You were tired but would not sleep.

Would not move.

After hours of insanity she was finally resting in I.C.U.

You could see her.

You could see her!

You were urged to go alone as they knew you need some time.

So you eagerly followed the doctor to her room.

Deep heavy breaths before you had the courage to push open the door.

Her eyes were closed.

Her breathing was steady.

You held her hand as she sleeps.

She is a lot cooler now……..


End file.
